If Only he were mine
by SwedishPancake
Summary: What happens when Alfred F. Jones falls for the British Senior that...doesn't really like him at all? -Gakuen setting, human names used, Rated M for later chapters-


Commission for :iconAlfredFreakingJones:

Details: Gakuen, any rating

1/?

Alfred walked through the halls of the school, a deep frown on his usually smiling face. He'd finally got the courage to tell his brother, Matthew, that he liked that one British Senior, _Arthur Kirkland_. What did he do? He went and laughed at him. He laughed so hard, he had tears in his eyes. He guessed it was revenge for when he did the same exact thing, when Matthew said he had a thing for Francis. But hell, Mattie ended up with the _pervert_, why couldn't the same happen with him? Oh right, Arthur always called him a 'Bloody Yank' and flipped him the bird. _(When Arthur was in a good mood, Alfred would get called a twit and the Brit would go about with his day.)_

Alfred made it to his locker, slamming his head on it and got to turning the dial on it. Arthur was in especially bad mood today, apparently he'd gotten in an argument with his older brother before he'd left for school. Well, at least that's what Kiku told him, since the Brit only ever seemed to talk to the Japanese man. Oh his day just got _better_, his locker wouldn't open. He moved his head away from the cold metal, trying again. He groaned, jiggling the dial around, seeing if it would work, still no luck. He was close to just punching the damn thing, but got interrupted by Elizaveta, coming up to her locker which was next to his.

"Locker troubles again, Al~?" He cocked his brow at her, huffing softly.

"No, there's just a porcupine in my pants and my foot is a fish." She rolled her eyes, smacking his hand away.

"No need to whip out the sarcasm, Al-y-poo~"

"Told you not to call me tha-…" He stopped midsentence, seeing her open the rebellious locker door, then going to open her own.

"…It's sad you can get into my locker easier then I can."

"Isn't it?" She smiled over at him, pulling out her Health book and closing her locker. She was about to go, but Alfred had an idea pop into his head.

"H-Hey! Liz?" She stopped, looking at him, frowning slightly.

"Al, I already got your locker open, what, you can't get it shut?" Alfred rolled his eyes, going up to her.

"Liz, you know how to get info on guys, right?" She stopped, her look turning to one of interest, playing with a bit of her hair.

"Yeees~ Why Al~? You need dirt on someone, huh?" Al shook his head, sighing to himself.

"N-No, no. You know that British Senior, right?"

"The one you like?"

"Yeah hi- WAIT, HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Al nearly freaked out, while Elizaveta just snorted softly and laughed.

"Oh, _please_ Al. You should know, even though your brother's quiet, doesn't mean he doesn't gossip." She smirked at the American, a death glare forming on his face.

"Oh he is i_so_/i dead…Anyways! I need you to find out what he likes for me, pleeeeease Liz?" She put a finger to her lips in thought, before a grin formed on her face.

"Oh, I'll get you some info~ Just promise me you'll tell me all the details of what happens between you two~"

"…Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope!" She giggled, putting a hand over her mouth, causing Alfred to groan.

"Fiiiine. Just don't tell anyone else. Or I'll tell everyone about that time you and Roderich went in the music room and-." She slapped a hand over his mouth, giving him a death glare.

"You shut your mouth about that, Alfred F. Jones. And I won't tell anyone, so shush!" He chuckled as her hand pulled away,

"It's not my fault I caught you two!"

"I SAID HUSH ABOUT THAT!" Alfred started laughing again until he was whacked over the head with a book. A **hard** book. A hard and **heavy**…book.

"OW!"

"Told you to shut up, Al."

"I was only laughing!" just as he said that, the bell rung, signaling the next class about to start. Elizaveta giggled, skipping of into the direction of her class, waving back at him.

"I'd love to chit-chat Al, but I've got to learn about 'reproducing' in Health~!" Al rolled his eyes at the girl, heading back to his locker, grabbing his English book. This was going to be a long week. He tried closing his locker, it wouldn't shut.

"…Oh, you've got to be kidding."


End file.
